sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
1984 Summer Olympics closing ceremony
| time = 20:00-0:00 PST(UTC-8) | place = Los Angeles, California, United States | coordinates = 34°0′51″N 118°17′16″W | also known as = | filmed by = ABC | participants = 100,000 | awards = | url = The ceremony on the IOC YouTube channel }} The closing ceremony of the 1984 Summer Olympics took place at Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum in Los Angeles, California, on 12 August, 1984 at 8 PM local time. Preparation and Pre-Ceremony The 23,000 sq ft stage on center pitch, about a third of the size of the field , cost $500,000. Constructed in four weeks. It arrived and was installed in 12 hours by 300 workers. One ring of the lower level served as a pit for the 60-member Los Angeles Olympic Symphony Orchestra. The three other rings were filled with water 6 inches deep. The ceremony was directed by David Wolper and Tommy Walker. They also hired producer Daniel Flannery and his production company. Flannery was the conceptualist working directly with David Wolper and Tommy Walker. Once the ceremonies were conceived the LAOOC contracted Flannery to produce and his firm to supervise the special effects and special lighting of the Ceremony. This included designing the famous spaceship and alien. Flashlights were given to all 92,000 attendees. Three colors were interchangeable, red white and blue. Coliseum announcer was Charles Corsen. During a pre-recorded interview during the ABC broadcast, IOC President Juan Antonio Samaranch, declared to Peter Jennings the games were a "10" out of 1-10. The Marathon began at 5:00 PM, before the start of the ceremony. The finish line was the Coliseum. A couple runners staggered in with cheers from the crowd. Marathon winners were awarded their medals with Portugal's Carlos Lopes being awarded the gold. His national anthem was played. Traditionally, the final equestrian event was also held at the Olympic Stadiums in past games, the day of the closing ceremony. Los Angeles held the event the day before, elsewhere. It was changed as to not damage the coliseum field or stage prep. Instead the three medal winners rode in on horseback, paraded to the medal podium during the pre ceremony. After the US anthem was played for gold medal winner Joseph Fargis, they took a victory lap again on horseback around the coliseum with cheers from the crowd. Ceremony As in the opening ceremony, city church bells rang to commence the start of the ceremony. Parade of Nations In previous Olympic Games, only six athletes from each countries delegation were allowed to attend the closing ceremony. The LAOOC allowed all athletes wishing to attend. This was the first time allowed in a closing ceremony. Over 6000 athletes marched into the stadium. Los Angeles Olympic fanfare was played from the Coliseum peristyle by the 750 member "Olympic All American Marching Band". They played the 1984 Olympic theme song; John Williams' composed "Olympic Fanfare and Theme". Other songs were played while the flag bearers, country name placards and then the athletes of 140 nations marched in masse. Anthems and Gift Exchanges The National anthems of Greece by tradition, the United States the host nation, and then South Korea, the next host city were played. On center stage, Los Angeles Mayor Tom Bradley was joined by IOC president Juan Antonio Samaranch and the Mayor of Seoul Yom-Po-Hyun, South Korea for the Antwerp flag transfer. Passed from Tom Bradley to Juan Antonia Samaranch to Mayor Yom-Po-Hyun. American children of different races gifted Korean children Silver Olympic coins and in exchange the Korean children gifted the American children traditional Korean Jewelry boxes. Ode to Joy was played by the symphony. Seoul performance Seoul, the host city of the 1988 Summer Olympic Games performed a traditional Buchaechum. The dance was performed by the Seoul City Dance Theater. The dance troupe was joined by Hodori the Asian tiger, the 1988 mascot. The Dance Theater of Harlem then performed the Stars and Stripes ballet by George Balanchine to reciprocate. Speeches and the Games declared closed LAOOG President Peter Ueberroth deliver a speech. IOC President Juan Antonio Samaranch deliver a speech in English, awards the Olympic Order in Gold to Ueberroth. IOC President then declared closed the Games of the XXIII Olympiad in Los Angeles, and accordance with tradition, and call upon the youth of the world to assemble four years from now in Seoul, to celebrate the Games of the XXIV Olympiad. The Olympic flag was lowered by Los Angeles citizens chosen; while the Olympic Hymn played and was sung by the symphony. Four loud firework booms sounded. Military trumpeters appeared above the cauldron. Actor Richard Basehart, read from the Greek lyric poet Pindar's Ode to Olympians. As Basehart read the last refrain, the Olympic flame was then extinguished. Entertainment During the start of the entertainment section, the Coliseum announcers informed the audience to set their flashlights to blue and turn them on at the count of three. As the blue lights came on, the Symphony played the Introduction (Einleitung) of Thus Spoke Zarathustra by Richard Strauss. A "flying UFO" appeared above the stadium. The stage lit up and "spoke" to the spaceship with lights in dueling form, using the Los Angeles Olympic Theme notes. Similar to the film ending of Close Encounters of the Third Kind. The Coliseum arches glowed and the peristyle lit up from behind and simulated the space ship landing. A laser show within the coliseum commenced. At the end, a 7ft tall single "alien", appeared above the parapet of the cauldron and announced the city and humanity kept "the ideals of the Olympics" and declared "I salute you". Fireworks Show Fireworks show was a salute to each Olympic city. Each city was announced to the audience, with its Olympics sequence announced with a quick anecdote. Each cities national folk music was played by the Symphony to accompany the display. Examples of music: :Paris, the Can-Can. :Berlin, Ride of the Valkyries :London, The River Kwai March. :Melbourne, Waltzing Matilda. :Los Angeles, The Stars and Stripes Forever. Concert section Lionel Richie performed an extended version of your hit All Night Long along with American dance style of breakdancing. Confetti rained with large scale balloons. Athletes remained on the field and danced as American pop music played. A large display of fireworks followed and ended the show along with "Auld Lang Syne". The ceremony ending at midnight. Attendees * Henry Winkler * Cary Grant * Vice President Bush * Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh Anthems All anthems were performed by the Los Angeles Olympic Symphony Orchestra and choir. * National Anthem of Greece * National Anthem of the United States of America * National Anthem of South Korea * Olympic Hymn References Closing Ceremony Category:Ceremonies in the United States Category:Olympics closing ceremonies